


time has a tendency to simmer

by lordyuuri



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And Dima just misses him, Claude's off doing his Claude thing, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: As his eyes fall upon the peace and joy a new kingdom brings, all within his hands, holding it ever-so-delicately, King Dimitri cannot help but wonder when he’ll see the man who unified the world - and claimed his heart - again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	time has a tendency to simmer

He is thankful that Byleth is here to assist him in his newfound duties.

The United Kingdom of Fódlan is like a newborn child, needing to be taken care of, to be cherished, to be well-loved. Dimitri himself is in a similar vein, finding himself helpless many a time as the newly-appointed king. This is where Byleth steps in, his favorite professor, reliable advisor, and trusted friend.

There is a difference, Dimitri believes, between being a king of an existing system, and being the king of a new system born from radical, progressive ideals. He has always prepared himself to be the leader of a kingdom, but yet as he hears the talks of peace and relief from his people, his soldiers, his friends, he cannot help but feel the core of anxiety form within his heart.

For he, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, cannot help but think about all that has led him here, all of the victories, all of the sins. And even though he strives to atone for all that he has done, he still does not think himself a fitting rule to be a king. Not even reassurances that Byleth gives him when they would stroll through the garden can put an ease to those thoughts.

The throne room is where Dimitri currently sits. Large, elaborate, extravagant - none of this is to Dimitri’s fancy, if he’s to be honest. He would’ve preferred something simpler, something a bit on the plain side. But the architects around him insisted on something that fits the “grandeur of our Lord, His Majesty Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd”, and Dimitri’s annoyance with the topic grew until he gave in. He truly does not deserve this, he thinks, leaning his head back and looking to the ceiling. There is a mural above him: a colorful but simplistic piece honoring him, courtesy of the combined efforts of Ignatz and Bernadetta. Dimitri’s eye scans the muted colors used, the plain and subtle background, the light but sincere smile on his face.

There are many who disapprove of the art - too bland, they exclaim, but Dimitri brushes off the complaints. It takes those that know him to understand what he truly wishes for.

The sound of stilettos echo in Dimitri’s ears, a steady _click-clack_ . Byleth is coming down the halls, perhaps with news in regards to the country, or to brief him on whatever the nobility plans on asking of him. Since the kingdom is still new, there are many things to do, many things to attend to. The dust will settle down eventually, but Dimitri can’t help but wish that _he_ was with him until that time comes.

But Byleth, bless her heart, is the second greatest person in his life, and Dimitri knows he’ll forever be indebted to her. He stands up to greet the woman when she walks in, her head held high, her eyes and hair still green like ocean foam, her expression ever--so still but comforting. He smiles at her, starting yet another of kingly duties and fleeting daydreams.

* * *

At night, the moon bathes him in her light. It’s his one comfort as he lays alone on a bed way too large for a single person. Idle thoughts dance around then, light and airy, free from being chained during the day where more pressing matters begs Dimitri’s attention. Tonight, he thinks back to his coronation. He thinks about it quite often.

A special moment, dear to his heart, unable to be forgotten. Fellow classmates from his year at the academy there with him as dear friends. Soldiers that fought by his side, supported him through every trying moment. His speech, as he remembers, was a bit on the clunky side. Not even Bernadetta, who’s writing outshines all, could salvage the mess of neatly-written words. He’s glad that Byleth and Dedue spoke more coherently to his attributes.

There were many moments like those that Dimitri smiles upon fondly, but for him, the moment for there was a moment to him most special, unable to be forgotten. A moment that was brimming with the cheers and shocked murmurs of Fódlan’s citizens as they watched the hero that unified them all, Claude von Riegan, bend on one knee to profess his want to marry the new Fódlanese king.

Frankly, all was hectic, Dimitri supposes. Flashy, surprising, as Claude likes to make things. After all, most assumed - Dimitri included - that Claude would take on the role of ruling the kingdom. But instead, Claude suggested that Dimitri ascend the throne.

Then the bastard had the gall to ask for his hand in marriage at his own coronation. It was bold, it was unexpected and, of course, Dimitri did not reject his proposal, adding further chaos to what should have been a relatively peaceful and formal coronation.

Dimitri chuckles softly to himself as he remembers Byleth’s calm applause juxtaposed to Hilda’s loud, but happy, sobbing. He was patted on the back by Raphael, which was less of a pat and more of slap that nearly took the wind out of him, which is no small feat.

Thankfully, Claude was using the commotion and Dedue’s attempts to calm it down to whisk Dimitri away to a more private place, where he detailed all that he has hoped for and all he will hope for, and how he must leave for his homeland and make his dreams come true there.

Dimitri exhales shakily. He remembers crying, then, and to this day he still frowns at doing so. But his emotions betray him quite often and there is a poignant pain to having one quite literally love you and save you from yourself one moment and leave the next. Claude and Byleth both had dragged him from drowning further in the depths of his own dark mind, and Claude had given him a reason to live to see a new, peaceful world. Without him, he would’ve died back at Gronder Field, a shell of his former self, a sad memory.

“I’ll come back to you, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd,” Claude had stated to him after a tender kiss and a loving gaze. “You’ve been with me through thick and thin, supported my dreams, my ambitions. I can’t envision a life without you. I want you to be by my side as I - no, we - make the world anew.”

“You better return to me, Claude von Riegan. If you don’t return in a reasonable amount of time, I’ll hunt you down and drag you back myself. Do I make myself clear? I don’t want to be a ruler without you.” Dimitri’s hollow threat was met with laughter and another kiss, followed by the reassurance that it was Dimitri’s fate to be a wonderful king.

By the time the morning sun had risen, Dimitri found himself without his king and with tears dripping down his face. Byleth, as his then newly-appointed advisor, consoled him for many days.

Outside, all of Fódlan is still. Dimitri closes his eyes, locking that memory away for another day, and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

More often than not - especially during the days where things have calmed a bit - Dimitri finds himself wondering about Claude’s return. Will he send a letter detailing when he will be home? Will he show up unannounced? Or would he be obnoxious and bring an entire parade with him? A minuscule thought of Claude never returning tries to grow sometimes, but Dimitri stomps on it.

Even now, isolating himself in his chambers on one of the few rare days off, Dimitri longs for him.

A knock on the door causes him to rise up from his bed. He gives them permission to enter, and he is pleased to see Byleth opening the door with a greeting and a faint, polite smile.

“King Dimitri,” Byleth says to him. “I have news for you today.” Dimitri sighs.

“Professor, you don’t have to call me that. Dimitri is just fine.”

“And instead of Professor, Byleth is just fine for me.” Dimitri scoffs.

“What is the news, Professor Byleth?” Dimitri notes Byleth’s small frown and offers a cocky grin in return.

“The newly-crowned King of Almyra will be here shortly.” Dimitri hears the faintest sound of emotion in Byleth’s voice - excitement, is it not? His curiosity is piqued, but he doesn’t question it.

“The new King of Almyra? Ah, I have heard that someone has recently ascended to the crown. I know not of his name, however. Why is he coming here without informing me beforehand? And why to my room?“

“He wishes for a private conversation; I assure you that he means no harm. But be patient - you’ll know soon enough, Your Majesty.” Dimitri raises an eyebrow, preparing a barrage of questions, but one of the guards enters the room. He bows to Dimitri and gives him a formal greeting before addressing Byleth.

“Lady Byleth, he is here. The Almyran king, that is.”

“Very well. Allow me to go get him for you.” Byleth looks at Dimitri, and there is something in Byleth’s eyes that leaves him with a sense of unease. “I will be back shortly.”

Byleth and the guard take their leave, with Byleth gently shutting the door behind her. Dimitri crosses his arms and pouts - he is certain he looks like a disgruntled child, a look that Claude would verbally acknowledge if he were here, much to his chagrin.

“I suspect you must be tired?” he hears Byleth ask. Small, cordial chatter. Nothing too important. Dimitri pays no mind to it.

“Well, I could go for a hot, relaxing bath to be honest with ya, Teach.”

Dimitri nearly loses his balance with how quickly he stands up. His ears deceive him; they surely have to be. There’s no way...not without him knowing in advance.

Another knock on the door. Byleth is here again. Dimitri shuts his eyes tightly for a moment, clears his throat, and allows her to come in.

The door opens slowly, delicately. Dimitri stares, dumbfounded at the sight before him.

“King Dimitri,” she begins, performing an extravagant gesture that Dimitri never thought Byleth capable of doing, “I bring the Almyran king, Claude von Riegan, before you.”

His hands, they tremble. Every fiber of Dimitri’s being trembles. He doesn’t even realize it until Claude walks over to him, pulling him gently into a hug. Claude smells of pine needles.

He holds onto Claude tightly.

“You’ve returned...to me,” Dimitri murmurs, burying his head in the crook of Claude’s neck.

“Looks like the lion didn’t need to hunt the deer after all, hm?”

Dimitri turns his head to look at Byleth, seeing a smile - a genuine smile - that stretches from ear to ear on her face. She excuses herself, her voice akin to that of a mischievous schoolgirl, before Dimitri gets the chance to interrogate her. He makes a mental note to corner her later.

“Teach learned the art of trickery from the very best, eh, Dimi?”

Claude chuckles, but Dimitri finds himself unable to respond. The words he wants to say are stuck in his throat; there are too many of them wishing to come out. Feelings of relief, of happiness, of want, of need. Memories of feeling mock disdain and genuine embarrassment to the nickname Claude adorned him with from their academy days blossom to life again. 

“Dimitri? Are you still here?”

“I-I’m sorry. I...I just…”

“You’re happy to see me again, aren’t ya?”

Red paints Dimitri’s cheeks.”That I am. I just didn’t expect you to return as the King of Almyra.”

“I told you there were things I had to attend to back in my homeland. Thankfully, all is well on the Almyran front, which means I had to return to see you.”

“You could’ve informed me that this homeland you hailed from was Almyra.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to see the surprised look on your face. You know I love surprising you.”

Claude pauses for a moment, raising his hand to run his hand through Dimitri’s hair, a motion done before often during the days of the war. They’d be alone in their old dorm rooms, staring at yellowed sky and wondering when all would get better.

“I’ve missed you, you know that?” Claude says, twirling strands of Dimitri’s hair around his finger. “ It’s only been a few months, but it feels like it’s been years. The Almyrans weren’t fond of my engagement to you, but when they saw how amazing you are and how charming I am, they came around quickly.”

Dimitri scoffs. “Tell me, Claude, by charming, do you mean how much of a trickster you are?”

“Well, there was a bit of scheming here or there. I can’t deny that. But it was all for the future of Fódlan and Almyra.”

“Did you achieve your dream, then?”

Claude nods. “I did. You’re the reason for it, you know, Dimitri? You’re the reason for everything I do. I never thought I’d find someone who’d I want to spend the rest of my days with, but here you are, towering over me.”

Teardrops bubble on the corners of Dimitri’s eyes, though laughter escapes his lips. “I’m not that tall,” he retorts, pouting.

“No, no, I’d say you’re pretty damn tall. I bet you could touch the sky with little - “

Dimitri leans down and plants a soft kiss on Claude’s lips. His hands interlock with Claude’s warm ones, their kiss deepening and Dimitri’s heart fluttering and wishes, longing, and desires all granted at this moment in time.

“Smooth, Your Majesty,” Claude remarks when Dimitri breaks from the kiss. “Where’d you learn that technique from?”

“From the very best,” Dimitri responds, resting his forehead against that of his king, his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this cheesy-as-Velveeta thing around the time when 3H came out and the only route I had finished was Claude’s. I ain’t really vibing with it as a result because I think it could be way better, but I got tired of it just sitting around in my drafts. Def based on a mix between Golden Deer and Blue Lions routes bc I’m still Big Sad ‘bout what happened to Dima in Verdant Wind.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading it and all that jazz lol.


End file.
